Monsters Inc
by Mitchin Hatake
Summary: Kakashi necesita ayuda, ¿quién mejor para hacerlo que su ex estudiante pelirosa… o en realidad es cierto Jounin con predilección por los Senbon?. KakaSaku.


**MONSTERS INC.**

………………………………………………………………

**Kakashi** **necesita ayuda, ¿quién mejor para hacerlo que su ex estudiante pelirosa… o en realidad es cierto Jounin con predilección por los Senbon?. KakaSaku.**

……………………………………………………………**.**

_Bueno… éste ficsito no tiene sentido :P… Sólo se me ocurrió mientras veía la película de Monsters Inc. Por enésima vez :P… Así que ésta es mi contribución por "el día de brujas". _

_En realidad no me gusta la idea del Halloween, porque aquí en México y parte de Centroamérica festejamos el "Día de Muertos" que tiene un sentido muuuuuuuuuuuuuy diferente a la celebración Estadounidense. Pero como no terminé el fic que pretendía subir por el Día de Muertos, dejo éste… ¡Nyajajajajaja!_

_Quise experimentar escribiendo sólo dialogo, la única descripción está al final._

_¡Ja, ja, ja! Para mí fue divertido escribir una posible batalla verbal entre Kakashi y Sakura, ¡¡Se complementan tan bien!!… ¿Por qué Kishi no se dio cuenta que ellos son la pareja perfecta? Sakura toda histérica y Kakashi taaaaaaan tranquilo… ¡¡Me fascinan juntos!!_

_Perdón por no responder los reviews todavía, es que no tengo Internet en casa, así que tengo que venir por los archivos para contestarlos y después regreso a enviarlos… Es un lío… Y como sólo tengo estas oportunidades para bajar los nuevos fic's que han escrito, ps me atraso en la lectura… ¡Jojo! _

_Bueno, los dejo con el fic._

_Kakashi_ _y Sakura no son míos. Si lo fueran, ya no tendría ésta duda de cómo es la cara de Kakashi y Sakura se daría cuenta de que el Ninja Copia es el personaje más sexy de toda la serie… y del anime en general… ;)_

………………………………………………………………………………

**-- ¡¡TOC, TOC!!**

**-- ¡¡KAKASHI, MALDICIÓN, ABRE LA ENDEMONIADA PUERTA, AHORA!!**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¡SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ, ABRE!!**

**-- … --**

**-- Yo. –**

**-- No me Yo'es a mí… ¡¡Quítate y déjame pasar!! –**

**-- Sakura-chan, ¿sabes? Es de buena educación saludar cuando alguien te saluda a ti. –**

**-- ¡¡No me interesa ser cortés ahora, Kakashi!!… Tsunade-sama dijo que era una emergencia, así qué, ¿en donde demonios te lastimaste ahora? –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- Cerca del país del río. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- …** **Sabes perfectamente bien que no me refiero a eso… ¡¡¿En qué parte de **_**tu cuerpo **_**estás herido, idiota?!! –**

**-- Ah, eso. –**

**-- Sí, ¡¡Maldición!!… ¡¿A dónde rayos vas?! –**

**-- A la cama. Un pobre hombre viejo y herido; como yo, no puede estar vagando por ahí… Me decepciona que tú como una Ninja-Médico, no sepas eso, tsk. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¡Ése no era el punto!!… Y… y… y además no estás viejo. –**

**-- ¿Te he dicho que te ves linda cuando te sonrojas? –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- Cállate. –**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¡Deja ése estúpido libro pervertido y dime de una buena vez!!, ¡¿En donde demonios estás herido?! –**

**-- Sakura-chan, ¿no puedes ver la realidad? Icha Icha es una bella novela de romanticismo…**

**-- ¡¡Es pornografía!! –**

**-- Romanticismo…**

**-- ¡¡Pornografía!! –**

**-- Romanticismo…**

**-- ¡¡PORNOGRAFÍA!! –**

**-- ¿Podrías dejarme terminar? –**

**-- Hmp. –**

**-- Te lo agradezco. Icha Icha es una bella novela de romanticismo… grafico. –**

**-- …** **¿Romanticismo grafico?… ¡¡Sólo tú podrías darle una definición, así, a algo tan sucio y pervertido como ése estúpido libro tuyo!! –**

**-- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hombre muy especial. –**

**-- ¡Grr! --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¿Vas a seguir ignorándome o me dirás en donde estás herido? –**

**-- La verdad es que eres una chica muy difícil de ignorar, Sakura-chan…**

**-- ¡¡¿Es por mi frentezota, no?!! –**

**-- ¿Ugh? –**

**-- ¡¡Sí, lo sabía!!… Ino-puerca me dijo hoy, que mi frente cada crece día más. ¡Maldición!… ¡¿Por qué yo?!… **

**-- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: Una frente grande significa sabiduría y todos sabemos que eres la Kunoichi más inteligente de la Villa…**

**-- ¿Estás diciendo que tengo la frente más grande de todo Konoha?, ¡¡Kakashi, te odio!!, ¡¡Se supone que eres mi amigo y que deberías estar diciendo cosas como: "No, Sakura-chan, tu frente no es grande"!! –**

**-- Eso es mentir, ¿tus Padres no te enseñaron que es malo no decir la verdad? –**

**-- Mis Padres sí, pero mi ex sensei es quién; con su ejemplo, echó todo a perder. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- No sé de qué hablas, yo nunca miento. –**

**-- ¡¡¿Qué nunca mientes?!!, ¡¡Ahí está, otra mentira, hipócrita!! –**

**-- Sólo para que sea de tu conocimiento; yo nunca miento… sólo digo verdades a medias. –**

**-- ¡¡Argh, eres imposible!! –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¿Y bien?, ¿Vas a decirme en donde estás herido, o planeas dejarme sentada en tu cama toda la noche? –**

**-- Claro que no, ¿qué tipo de anfitrión sería si permito que te quedes sentada toda la noche?… Puedes recostarte a mi lado. –**

**-- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!, ¡¡TÚ… TÚ… SUCIO PERVERTIDO!!, ¡¡YA SABÍA QUE ERA RARO QUE LE PIDIERAS A TSUNADE-SAMA QUE VINIERA A CURARTE!!, ¡¡ESTABAS PLANEANDO TRAERME AQUÍ CON MENTIRAS!! ¿NO?, ¡¡SÓLO QUERÍAS APROVECHARTE DE MÍ PORQUE ME PREOCUPO POR TI!!, ¡¡ERES UN…!!**

**-- Tsk, tsk, Sakura-chan. La única con pensamientos pervertidos, aquí, eres tú… Sólo quería ser, contigo, el caballero que siempre soy… Además, soy el ser más inocente del mundo. –**

**-- ¡¡Inocente mi trasero!!, ¡¡Pervertido!! –**

**-- ¿Pervertido? Yo no fui quién dijo todas esas cosas sobre traerte aquí con mentiras para "aprovecharme" de tu preocupación por mí. Tsk, ¿por qué eres tan mal pensada, Sakura-chan? –**

**-- Yo… yo… ¡¡Yo no soy ninguna pervertida!! –**

**-- ¿Ah, no?, ¿Y exactamente qué pensabas que te iba a hacer, ya sabes, ahora que estoy "aprovechándome" de ti? –**

**-- … --**

**-- ¿Lo ves? Tú eres la única pervertida aquí. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- Como sea, ¿en donde estás herido, Ero-Kashi? –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- Gracias por ese nuevo apodo, Sakura-Hentai. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¡No me digas Sakura-Hentai, Ero-Kashi!! –**

**-- No me digas Ero-Kashi, Sakura-Hentai. –**

**-- ¡¡Bien!! –**

**-- Bien. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- Kakashi, ¿podrías decirme, por favor, en donde estás herido?… ¡¡Quiero sanarte de una maldita vez y largarme de aquí!! –**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¡Kakashi!! –**

**-- Está bien, te confesaré algo… no estoy herido. –**

**-- ¡¿QUÉ?!… ¡¿ENTONCES, POR QUÉ PEDISTE QUE VINIERA?! –**

**-- Bueno, tenías razón, sólo te traje aquí con… verdades a medias. –**

**-- ¡¡Querrás decir mentiras!! –**

**-- Tú las llamas mentiras, yo verdades a medias… Es cuestión de enfoques. –**

**-- ¡¡Kakashi!!… ¡¡¿Por qué?!! –**

**-- ¿Por qué, qué, Sakura-chan? –**

**-- ¡¡¿Por qué me mandaste a llamar, idiota?!! –**

**-- Ah, eso… Bueno, es que quiero que te quedes a dormir, hoy, conmigo. –**

**-- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!, ¡¿DE QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?!, ¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!, ¡¡ERES PEOR QUE JIRAIYA…!!**

**-- Sakura-chan, antes de que sigas saltando a conclusiones falsas… otra vez… Déjame explicarte el por qué quiero que te quedes. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¡Bien!! Pero más te vale que sea algo bueno… ¡¡O te castro!! –**

**-- Siempre tan tierna y delicada, ¿na, Sakura-chan? –**

**-- Hmp. –**

**-- Bueno, la verdad es que quiero que te quedes aquí, porque tengo miedo. –**

**-- ¡¿Ugh?!… ¿Miedo? –**

**-- Así es. Ayer por la noche vi un monstruo en mi armario… Temo que vuelva a salir y esté solo. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría hacerme? Ya sabes que sólo soy un pobre hombre viejo. No puedo defenderme como antes Sakura-chan. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¡ÉSA ES LA PEOR EXCUSA QUE HE ESCUCHADO EN MI VIDA!!… ¡¡Y TÚ YA TENÍAS EL PRIMER LUGAR!!… **

**-- Era un monstruo grande. Seguro que se llevará bien con tu monstruosa fuerza. –**

**-- ¡¡KAKASHI, IDIOTA!! –**

**-- Sakura, no seas tan grosera… No, espera, puedes decir todas esas palabras tan tuyas; quizás así se asuste el monstruo de mi armario. –**

**-- ¡¡TE ODIO!! --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¿Y bien?, ¿te quedas a dormir? Juro solemnemente que sólo dormiremos… A menos que tú quieras otra cosa… –**

**-- ¡¡KAKASHI!! –**

**-- Mis intenciones son inocentes, puras y castas; lo prometo. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- Un monstruo grande, ¿ne? –**

**-- Aha. –**

**-- ¡¡Bien!! Pero sino aparece… – **_Que obviamente no lo hará, no soy tan idiota como para creer en monstruos. – _**tendrás que invitarme a cenar una semana completa, ¿me entiendes Kakashi? – **

**-- Por supuesto, Sakura-chan, sería lo menos que podría hacer. –**

**-- Bien, ahora, a dormir… Éste es mi lado de la cama y por tu propio bien, ¡¡No lo atravieses!! –**

**-- …** **Pero… ¿y si me da miedo? Tú sabes que es muy reconfortante un abrazo cuando te sientes inseguro. –**

**-- ¡¡No me importa, te aguantas!! –**

**-- …** **Está bien, pero, ¿por qué no puedes ser más amable con tu pobre ex sensei? –**

**-- ¡¡Apaga la luz y cállate!! –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¡¿Estás abrazándome por la cintura?!, ¡¡¡Creí haberte dicho que no me tocaras!!! –**

**-- No. Dijiste que no atravesara tu lado de la cama; nunca mencionaste que no podía estirarme para abrazarte. –**

**-- ¡¡Es lo mismo, idiota!! –**

**-- Tsk. Tecnicismos, Sakura-chan. –**

**-- ¡¡Arghhh!!, ¡¡Escúchame bien, Hatake, si intentas algo más, ése estúpido monstruo que sólo está en tu mente, va a ser una linda mariposa comparado conmigo y con lo que te voy a hacer!!, ¿me entiendes? –**

**-- Por supuesto, Sakura-chan. –**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- … --**

**-- ¿Ummm?… ¿Ka… Ka… Kakashi? –**

**-- ¿Sí? –**

**-- ¿Qué… qué… qué es eso?… ¡¡Oh, Kami-sama!!, ¡¡¿ESOS SON UNOS OJOS EN TU ARMARIO?!! –**

**-- …** **Te… te… te lo dije. –**

**-- ¡¡MIERDA!!, ¡¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!!, ¡¡PUEDES QUEDARTE EN MI APARTAMENTO EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS!! –**

Y mientras nuestra querida Kunoichi de cabello rosado, corría como alma poseída hacia su muy seguro hogar, Hatake Kakashi, quién estaba siendo arrastrado de la mano, pensó que por la mañana lo primero que haría sería agradecerle a Genma… No cualquiera haría una actuación tan convincente de un monstruo; y sólo para conseguir que el Ninja Copia se acercara más a su linda Kunoichi. Genma sí que sabía ser un buen amigo, y Kakashi era el maestro de las verdades a medias… Claro que había un monstruo en su armario, pero nunca mencionó que era uno disfrazado.

_**~~~ F I N ~~~**_

……………………………………………………………_**..**_

_:P_ _Se los dije, no tiene sentido éste One-Shot._

_¡Ah, como me gustaría que ellos dos se quedaran juntos en la serie!… … Pero creo que es imposible._

_**SPOILER (No leas sino quieres enterarte de lo que está pasando en el manga ahora):**_

_Bueno, si Kishi no mata a Kakashi (¡¡Lo voy a odiar toda la vida si la hace .!!, ¡¡No puedo vivir sin Kakashi!! ) ahora que va pelear contra Pein, entonces, espero que deje un final abierto para que después sigamos imaginando que Sakura y Kakashi se enamoran algún día, ¡Ja, ja, ja!_

_Y es que leí una entrevista a Kishi en donde decía que 3 de las personas importantes para Naruto, morían o quedaban gravemente heridas. 1- Jiraiya (¡¡No puedo superarlo!! ) 2 y 3 ¿?… ¡¡Que miedo!!_

… _Aunque también dijo que a Kakashi le esperaba algo grande… ¬.¬… ¿Morirá Tsunade y él queda como Hokage?… Tal vez, porque dijo que Sakura tenía que madurar y Jiraiya y Tsunade hablaron de Kakashi como el Sexto… ¿Qué pasaráaaaaaaaaaaá?_

_**FIN DEL SPOILER.**_

_Por aquello de "las verdades a medias de Kakashi" se me ocurrió otro OneShot con ése tema… algún día lo escribiré. ^^_

_Muchas gracias por leer éste ficsito mío. Se los agradezco de corazón._

_¡¡Presionemos a Kishimoto, chicas KakaSaku!! ^^_

_Besote a todas._


End file.
